Last Kiss
by msheathermagick
Summary: Inspired by the Break-up.. but based upon the song Last Kiss.


**_ok so well all know what happened today; the Zanessa break-up; that made me inspired to write this oneshot. _**

**_It's based a lot from the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift; i felt it fit the situation for the most part. _**

**_There are no names in the story so feel free to pretend its either Troyella or Zanessa or Troypay or whatever couple you like. but like i said it was inspired by the breakup of zac and vanessa._**

**_-So I'll shut up now and say my thoughts at the end.._**

* * *

I honestly never thought we'd have a last kiss. He was supposed to be my forever but now he's just another guy….But he's not just another guy is he? I mean you don't fall in love with just another guy. Right?

All I know is that I'm now laying on my bed wearing his clothes with tears streaming down my cheeks, and all I could think was its over, it's really over.

I still remember that night. We were lying on his bed just enjoying each other's company but the whole time I thought something was wrong. He had this look on his face like he had this huge secret eating him up inside but he wouldn't tell me what it was. I remember turning away from him just for a moment to look at the clock on the wall and it read 1:58.

I then went to turn back towards him and I looked into his eyes and the blue of his eyes was gleaming as he leaned in towards me putting his face into my hair by my ear and he whispered that he loved me. It was the first time he'd ever said it to me.

Looking back on that moment now I guess I took moments like that for granted, mostly because I never thought the moments like would never end, But I guess we don't always get what we want.

I guess if anything it bothers me because we loved each other so much but part of me knows that well always love each other even if our relationship is over and that's what sucks. I know that ending things is what we agreed on but part of me wonders how we could love each other so much but still end things. I guess it's true when they say no matter how much you love someone it's never enough.

I'll always remember the happy times we shared though. Like the time I went to visit him when he was away for the summer.

It had been weeks since we'd seen each other and I missed him so much. I remember sitting on the plane the whole way to California, I was so excited with this goofy smile on my face.

As soon as the plane landed I nearly knocked everyone over trying to run off and get into the airport. I texted him as soon as I got into the airport and he said he was outside waiting for me. I couldn't wait to get my bags and I just ran straight outside looking for him. I could tell it had just rained as the ground road was gleaming from the wetness and I could smell the rain in the air. I loved that smell, almost as much as I loved his distinct smell that I couldn't get enough of.

I looked to my left and then to my right and that's when I saw him. I ran over to him jumping into his arms nearly knocking him over but he stayed standing up wrapping his arms around me kissing me softly on the lips. I was so happy at that moment to be in his arms again and I could feel his heart beating nearly out of his shirt as I was held against his chest and I could tell that he was just as happy to see me again.

I also remember later that day we went to one of his friend's parties. I didn't really know anyone at that party so I remember standing in the corner watching him with his friends. He seemed so natural with everything that he was doing, and everyone loved to be around him and you could tell as everyone around him was smiling having a good time.

I noticed that I was like that whenever I was around him; He could always make me smile no matter what I was doing. I remember turning away for a moment to go to the bathroom and as I came back I couldn't help laughing and rolling my eyes watching him dancing with the crowd of people and showing off his dance moves.

He much have seen me standing there rolling my eyes watching his because a moment later he was standing in front of me taking my hand trying to pull me onto the dance floor with him. I'm sure my face was red and I didn't really want to go dance in the crowd with him. I honestly just never thought I was a good dancer but one look in his eyes would give me the encouragement I needed and in an instant I would be on the dance floor with him. I would always tell myself that I was only dancing because it made him happy that I was dancing with him and as long as he was happy then I was happy.

There are so many things that I just love about him;

I loved the handshake he used when he first met my father. It was a friendly handshake, one that was serious but despite my father's tight grip I could see that he ignored it and he automatically won my father over just in that handshake.

I loved how when we'd walk down the street together and he'd have his hands in his pockets and I'd have my arm linked with one of his. It made me feel like we were secure and that having the hand in the pocket meant he wasn't going anywhere and that he's always be by my side.

I loved how we could be in the middle of a conversation and he would just randomly kiss me in the middle of my sentence. Most people would probably be mad if their boyfriend did that but I always thought it was adorable.

There honestly probably won't be a day will go by from now on that I won't miss those things and every other thing that I love about him

Now all I can do is look through the old pictures of us together if I ever want of glimpse of him. I'd give anything to just be able to lie next to him one last time and watch him sleep and know that he's mine.

Now it's like whenever I think about him I feel like he's forgetting about me already and moving onto someone else. I know he wouldn't do that just after we've broken up but I know I can't help but think that way since I know I'm not there holding him back anymore. I'm not his anymore and he's free to do what he wants just like I'm free to do what I want.

I hate this feeling. I thinking that we may slip out of each other's lives and not be speaking anymore and if I ever want to hear about his life from our friends and I don't want that but I feel like there's nothing I can do to stop it from happening.

He's not with me anymore, that's all that's on my mind. He's somewhere that I don't know but hopefully it's nice where he is. I should hate him, I should be wishing horrible things on him but I can't. I can't be mean to him or think horrible things for him because even though we're broken up I know that he'd never wish the worst for me. So I'll only wish the best for him.

Honestly I hope that some beautiful sunny day, he'll see something to remind him of me. I hope it'll remind him of the good times we shared together. It doesn't have to be a sunny day but it helps.

Change happens in life. Some of the changes you can plan for and go about your day accordingly, like the weather or the time of day. But other things you can't plan for, like the love of your life bringing up the dreaded talk.

I know that I can sit here with the tears falling and think about how much I'll miss him, miss us. But I can't, I have to move on with my life, like I'm sure he will.

That's the thing about break-ups, they happen and they hurt but the pain goes away after awhile and being negative doesn't make you feel better, if anything it only makes the tears fall harder. All you can do is be positive and remember the good times you shared with that person.

Remember the memories that made you smile and know that while we may have shared our last kiss and that you may have left a piece of your heart with him that he did love you and sometimes no matter how much you love someone you have to let them go If you think the relationship has grown apart.

But it's like they say. Sometimes you have to let go of someone to realize how much they really mean to you, to realize how much you really need that person. Breakups happen but if you're really meant to be with that person you'll find your way back to them… and maybe that last kiss won't be your last kiss after all.

* * *

_**Ok so i hope you liked the one-shot.**_

_**I'll be competly honest i was never the hugest Zanessa fan and i always thought they'd break-up someday. but that being said when i heard the knews that they had split today i was shocked and saddened by it. As much as i didnt like them together i would never wish a break-up on anyone. Especially when you love someone like they loved each other. It's terrible the situation they're probably in right now of letting go of someone that you've been with for so long but in all honesty as much as we want to dissect what happened and everything we shouldnt. Its their lives and their choice to go their seperate ways and i'll respect it. Also even if they're broken up theres always the chance that if they're meant to be they'll get back together in the future but only time will tell.**_

_**All i can say in that i wish them the best for the future . I'm honestly more or a Zac fan and i've never been a huge Vanessa fan but either way i wish BOTH of them the best and will continue to support either way.**_

_**-sorry so long just getting my thoughts out there **_

_**-again hope you liked the one-shot**_

_**-Please Review; i'd love you know what you thought :)**_

_**-Thanks for Reading**_

_**-Heather**_


End file.
